westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
2015 Sessions
Crow (Mark W.) <@U0D4MGB0B|gaiusmarcus> set the channel purpose: Undertower Session Notes Drombar (Dave P.) <@U0EH6FLH2|daveperry> has joined the channel Ashlyn (Matt M.) <@U0D4TS341|deckofmanythings> has joined the channel Br. Lucius (Jim Y.) <@U0D7TUFT6|jyonemura> has joined the channel GM (Kyle B.) <@U0D4Q04QY|kyle> has joined the channel Alden (Ray C.) <@U0D4TPKPX|rchiang> has joined the channel Snogmaul (Peter D.) <@U0DQEDVK7|retepsmagicslate> has joined the channel Vargas (Rick D.) <@U0D6CTK1T|storm-x> has joined the channel Orestes (Robt. G.) <@U0D82BPLK|sunjester> has joined the channel Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) <@U0D4PCA9K|youngster> has joined the channel Session 1--2015.11.14 Crow (Mark W.) set the channel topic: First Session Crow (Mark W.) Starting in the city of DarkEmber. We've all heard that House Telks runs caravans to the Undertower. Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) :camel: :camel: :camel: Crow (Mark W.) Dark Ember is run on endenture economy, even after death in some cases. Crow (Mark W.) yeah, probably wont keep typing here, probably do a text file and share it here Ashlyn (Matt M.) pls keep typing here Crow (Mark W.) Oh fine Orestes (Robt. G.) Just one cockatrice? Easy peasy! Crow (Mark W.) The party tries to organize transport to Undertower but the cost is 500 gp. (Note: Malring Special shipping is 50 gp). Orestes (Robt. G.) 2000 gp for a live one, 1000 for Sea dead one Orestes (Robt. G.) Round 'em up, RAWHIDE! Crow (Mark W.) The agent from Telks tells us that cockatrice parts from nearby can pay our way, one dead cockatrice is good for the price of two passages. Ashlyn (Matt M.) Rick is going to talk like Christian Bale Batman from now on. Orestes (Robt. G.) The cockatrices are about a day's march away. Alden (Ray C.) Is Rick's character (or Rick) wearing a Batman like suit? If so, then it's okay. Orestes (Robt. G.) He's wearing black... does that count? Alden (Ray C.) I'll allow it. Crow (Mark W.) We leave town from the West gate, and soon the road turns south. We break off the road and head West. We notice a larger group following us, led by a goliath/ogre/ really big orc. Orestes (Robt. G.) Looks like it's 9 dudes. Crow (Mark W.) we start to veer north, figuring if they shift to follow us, we can hit one end of the line Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) **suspenseful music** Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) The cockatrices were a traaaaaap! Orestes (Robt. G.) Hey, no giveaways! Crow (Mark W.) After we get out of sight of the road, we notice they are starting to close on us. We decide to stop and confront them. When they get within 200', the tiefling sorcerer Vargas sprays a _ray of frost_ in front of them, The guy in the middle points at Vargas and the rest of his men (humanoids) ready crossbows. Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) Ruh roh Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) Um, sorry I'm not there to prevent tpk guys. Alden (Ray C.) At least the group has one archer. Can't be worse than the 4E game where we had 0 ranged attacks. Crow (Mark W.) Crow fires first and hits the heavy crossbowman on the left, Vargas misses with a _firebolt__, Ash, takes cover and ,maneuvers towards the enemy. Crow (Mark W.) The half-ogre(?) throws a javelin (@100' !) and misses by throwing long (!) Orestes (Robt. G.) Vargas gets hit by one of the heavy crossbow guys and gets knocked unconscious. Crow (Mark W.) Two of the light-crossbowmen fire at Vargas and miss. Then one of the heavy xbows fire and take Vargas down. The other heavy xbow hits Crow. Crow (Mark W.) Brother Lucius heals Vargas and interposes himself to provide cover. Drombar and Orestes take cover. The remaining light-crossbowmen fire, and Crow falls. Crow (Mark W.) Vargas casts a _fog cloud_ which masks the party from missle fire. Ash attacks from concealment and hurts a light-crossbowmen who drops his crossbow. Crow (Mark W.) Drombar suggests that we back to the edge of the cloud. Crow (Mark W.) The leader of the bandits yells and charges into the cloud. Two of the smaller bandits engage Ash. Crow (Mark W.) Snogmaul tries to suprise one of the light crossbowmen but is spotted and misses. Crow (Mark W.) Snogmaul gets grazed. Crow (Mark W.) Crow comes too and charges a loud voice with his greatsword and deals a lot of damage. Crow (Mark W.) Vargas exits the back side of the cloud and readies a _ray of frost_ Crow (Mark W.) Ash attacks the woulded bandit and drops him.b He then elbows the guy behind him for a good bit. Alden (Ray C.) Sounds gritty. Crow (Mark W.) its a tough fight but at least its not a giant carp. Crow (Mark W.) Snogmaul takes out the guy that missed him. Orestes (Robt. G.) Drombar and Orestes exit the back side of the cloud and take cover behind stumps, both readying ranged weapons (hand axe and dart) for bad guys to exit. Crow (Mark W.) Crow takes a club hit, but fights on. Crow (Mark W.) Orestes and Drombar attack into the cloud but miss. Crow (Mark W.) The left wing heavy crossbowman shoots at Drombar and misses. Ash's opponent grazes him. Crow (Mark W.) Two other bandits circle around the cloud on the other side, but can't attack. Crow (Mark W.) Crow takes another swing and connects with a blow to the leader and tells him "Surrender", the leader yells "Get him to his men." Ashlyn (Matt M.) Ash continues to pummel the brute and is stunned he has not gone down yet. Crow (Mark W.) Snogmaul attacks from hiding and hits his target. Crow (Mark W.) Ash and Crow are missed in their separate fights. Brother Lucius takes cover and waits for an opponent. Orestes tosses a dart and takes out the light crossbowmen that Snogmaul hit. Crow (Mark W.) Drombar chaerges into the cloud and fells the half-ogre. Crow (Mark W.) Crow wheels on the other enemy in the c cloud and deliviers another mighty blow. Crow (Mark W.) Vargas drops the _fog cloud_ and hits the bruiser on Ash with _magic missile_, then Ash drops him, missing her follow-up attack. Crow (Mark W.) Ash's last opponent takes to his heels. Snogmaul misses with a hand crossbow and moves to intercept if he runs. Crow (Mark W.) The remaining bruiser hits Crow with his club. Brother Lucius double moves towards the remaining light crossbowmen. Orestes moves to engage a light crossbowman but misses with his staff and then makes a fist attack that lands. Orestes (Robt. G.) Actually, Orestes closes on the bruiser that Crow and Drombar were engaging to do his flurry of blows. Crow (Mark W.) Drombar takes a swipe with his axe and lands a blow. The other two lights crossbowmen disengage and run. Crow swings and takes out the remaining bruiser. Ashlyn (Matt M.) Ash catches up to the fleeing minion and kicks him in the back of the leg saying "My friends only need to THINK I killed you." He responds with "Payment for peace?" "Sure" and he falls to the leg strike, dropping his coin purse and weapon and slinks away in the tall grass. Crow (Mark W.) Crow takes a shot and misses then hits his next two,. The last one Crow hits at 400 yards. Orestes (Robt. G.) Thus endeth the battle. Alden (Ray C.) Sweet. It's like I was there. :smile: Crow (Mark W.) we're heading out for food, back in 30-45 minutes Alden (Ray C.) Okay Crow (Mark W.) we're back Alden (Ray C.) Tried calling you. Question about parking. Currently in Cahill Park Permit area. Crow (Mark W.) sorry, come get a permit Alden (Ray C.) 2nd watch: Crow and Orestes are on watch. Alden (Ray C.) Much comedy as Vargas and Snogmaul check out something out at the perimeter. Alden (Ray C.) 4th Watch: Brother Lucius can't shake the feeling that the party is being watched. Alden (Ray C.) Ash does a perimeter check. He finds a part of the brush which he is unable to see through. Once he's within about 100 ft of the forest, he sees two distinct masses near each other in the brush. Alden (Ray C.) Back at the party, Brother Lucius lights up a torch. Alden (Ray C.) Ash gets a bit closer when all of a sudden, out of the brush, two cockatrice's explode out of the brush. Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) :rooster: :rooster: Ashlyn (Matt M.) Ashlyn goes down Ashlyn (Matt M.) :disappointed: Alden (Ray C.) after being attacked by two cockatrice. Meanwhile, the party makes their way to Ash (220 feet away). Alden (Ray C.) 3 more cockatrices come up Loyal Opposition (Celeste Y.) Yeeikes!!! Ashlyn (Matt M.) Ash rolls a 20 and pops up! Alden (Ray C.) 3 are attacking Orestes and 2 are attacking Brother Lucius. Alden (Ray C.) Snogmaul shoots at one on Orestes, wounding it further. Alden (Ray C.) Crow moves to the side and shoots at the one on Brother Lucius, hitting it for 10, dropping it. Orestes (Robt. G.) :rooster::skull: Alden (Ray C.) Vargas moves up and casts Shocking Grasp on one of the cockatrice attacking Orestes. Alden (Ray C.) Ash moves up and double slaps one attacking Brother Lucius. Alden (Ray C.) Snogmaul hits one with his crossbow. Alden (Ray C.) Orestes attacks one, knocking it unconscious, but misses with the backhand. Alden (Ray C.) Crow drops another. Alden (Ray C.) Vargas casts Magic Missile at a fresh cockatrice. Alden (Ray C.) Brother Lucius hits his for 4 with his mace. Alden (Ray C.) Aldan hits with a crossbow Alden (Ray C.) Snogmaul fires his hand crossbow at one, critting for 16. Alden (Ray C.) Crow finishes off the last one. Alden (Ray C.) Orestes: "Bag 'em and tag 'em" Alden (Ray C.) After a long rest, Snogmaul goes exploring where the cockatrice were waiting in ambush. Alden (Ray C.) It's a quiet, if nervous night. There is no more motion at night. By the next morning, the petrification wears off and Ash is stabilized. Alden (Ray C.) During the march back to Darkember, the party sees a number of large figures poking around in the grass near the fight. Alden (Ray C.) It looks like there are ogres and hill giants poking around. They seem to point and the hill giant gestures at the party, as if ordering the party to approach. Alden (Ray C.) Hill Giant: Looks like you guys did it. Alden (Ray C.) Brother: We just got here. Alden (Ray C.) Hill: They were carrying weapons and it doesn't look like these guys did it. Alden (Ray C.) (Insight checks: He appears to be thinking) Alden (Ray C.) Hill: (Thinking) Hmmm. Gonna have to be paid for--all this. (Smashes his fists) One way or another. Alden (Ray C.) Crow; Just so the record is straight. They jumped us and paid the price. But in the interest of fairness that's worth 2000 gold with House Telx, which is worth way more than these clowns are worth on their best day. Alden (Ray C.) Hill: (Squints) You tunnel people? There's a hole in the ground that's causin' problem. If you kill it and prove it, we're even. If not, I take the bird, kill two of you, and we'll be even. Alden (Ray C.) Vargas: You know what's in there? Alden (Ray C.) Hill: Some of the things that shouldn't be. And I'll be holding on to the bird until you come back. Alden (Ray C.) Vargas: I'm thinking it will look a bit more than even. Alden (Ray C.) Hill: Well, I was going to take everything you brought back. You can keep it. Alden (Ray C.) Vargas: I appreciate that. Session 2--2015.12.5 Crow (Mark W.) Session two Orestes (Robt. G.) Electric Boogaloo. Crow (Mark W.) Dorog theHill Giant sends an ogre with us to make sure we do what we need to do. Orestes (Robt. G.) Orestes asked how far away the hole was from us. Dorog responded "For you, half day to a day." Orestes (Robt. G.) We start to hike toward the hole. Nox cruises along at speed 40 and doesn't slow down much, so at the end of the day, we're pretty tired. Nox (Steve O.) Nox goes towards the hole in the ground. Little people - too slow. Orestes (Robt. G.) Ash uses her History skill to determine that the hole we're going to is actually a burial ground. Orestes (Robt. G.) Orestes also knows that there may be caverns in the burial ground area that may connect to the Underdark (if what he's been told is true). Br. Lucius (Jim Y.) The night watch notices lights in the direction of the cairns Orestes (Robt. G.) We notice about half a dozen lights that eventually go out. Orestes (Robt. G.) We make it to the burial site. We find the burial mounds with the rings of stones - one of them has the ring in a hexagonal pattern. Site A has 6 (hexagonal). Site B has 8 but haphazardly. Site C has 6, but 2 have fallen over. Crow (Mark W.) Nox tries to head to a mound with eight stones, but Ashlyn convinces him that the mound with six stones in hexagonal pattern is the place to go Crow (Mark W.) As we near the mound we see figures (humanoids) hiding behind the stones Alden (Ray C.) "I want you to lay down a suppressing fire with the incenerators and fall back by squads to the APC." Orestes (Robt. G.) Steve IS the APC! Ashlyn (Matt M.) We got into a shouting match with the guy behind the stones Ashlyn (Matt M.) He claims to be a guardian of this place and is trying to warn us off Crow (Mark W.) Nox starts up the hill, Crow follows behind both dodging to avoid missiles, Vargas is racked with indecision. Orestes follows along behind Crow. Brother Lucius double movesup in parallel with Nox. Crow (Mark W.) we continue up the hill, they don'take any action until Nox and Lucius get to 70 ft Crow (Mark W.) The old guy on the hill warns us off one last time Crow (Mark W.) Nox moves up and a spell goes off. Nox decides that this whole thing is a mistake (_charm_) Crow (Mark W.) He then heads towards the hill with eight stones. Crow (Mark W.) four guys rush out and attack Ashlyn, Snogmaul shoots from cover and misses. Crow (Mark W.) Crow drops his bow, and moves 20' to help Ashlyn, and hits one of them Crow (Mark W.) Vargas casts _fire bolt_ and hits one of theattackers, dropping him. Orestes moves up to within 15 ft and throws a dart, missing. Ashlyn (Matt M.) Four more swordsman come out. Four attack Ash and miss, two attack Crow one hits, one attacks Nox and hits Crow (Mark W.) Ash taunts them about their fallen comrade, and three more charge out, but they all miss. One hits Crow, who hits back ans nearly takes him out, Nox takes one out in a blow Crow (Mark W.) Orestes takes out the wounded guy and one of the others. Vargas misses with _ray of frost_ Crow (Mark W.) Ash disengages and engages the spellcaster, who responds with _magic missile_ dropping him, The third bolt hits Orestes. Crow (Mark W.) Orestes hits back and takes out his opponent, Lucius drops the last fighter. Lucius moves over and starts prepping _cure wounds_ Orestes (Robt. G.) They're all wearing symbols that indicate they're part of the cult of the Nulls. Crow (Mark W.) we decide to take a long rest, Crow (Mark W.) SOP First watch: Orestes and Vargas, 2nd Nox and Crow, 3rd watch Ashlyn and Snogmaul, Last watch Ashlyn and Lucius Orestes (Robt. G.) On first watch, a spectral visage (in the form of a king with a crown) rises from the middle of the circle and starts attacking Orestes. Vargas fires _magic missiles_ at it (which hit), and Orestes whacks it with his staff for a bit of damage. Orestes (Robt. G.) Crow slices it with a sword (for half damage) and Ash fires some projectile for minimal (0?) damage. Orestes (Robt. G.) The Spectral Lord slices Orestes with a 20 (!) and takes Orestes down with 19 damage (he had 10, so he's still a bit alive). Orestes (Robt. G.) Vargas fires another _magic missile_ at it and does 11! It hisses and slowly dissolves into the earth. Alden (Ray C.) Wow Orestes (Robt. G.) After Orestes gets stabilized, we trek back about 30 minutes (so we're not camping on a tomb) and stay the night. Next morning, we go back to the mound and Nox opens up the circular door on the other side of the mound, then decide we should check the other mounds first, so Nox puts it back. Orestes (Robt. G.) The mound with the fallen stones has a stone entrance as well, but it's been opened recently... like LAST NIGHT! Orestes (Robt. G.) On the other side of the mound with 8 stones, we find the entrance, but it's totally overgrown (as if it's _never_ been moved). Orestes (Robt. G.) We go back to the fallen stones mound (that has a trail leading back the way we came) and open the stone door. There's an initial chamber with decorations (coats of arms, taberds, shields, etc.) that look dwarven. The coat of arms is from the Thorsen clan that operates in the Westmarch. (They're a surface-dwelling clan and are fearsome warriors.) It's from a few generations back. Looks like his steed was buried here (wooly rhino w/rusty barding). There's a narrow opening with a smaller door that is balanced so anyone could be able to turn it. Crow opens the door. Orestes (Robt. G.) This next chamber is reinforced with beams. In the center, there looks like a plain stone sarcophagus. On a stone, there's a suit of armor that may or may not be rusted, but it's at least dirty looking pensively at the coffin. Inside the plate armor, there's a really well-made chain shirt. Off to one side, there's a little pile of shields and small wooden furniture leaned up against the wall. Orestes (Robt. G.) Ash wonders "Why hasn't this place been looted before this?" She goes over to the pile of shields and noticed that there's a rough-dug tunnel behind it. Crow checks out the armor and notices that the armor is very carefully positioned there. The chain shirt is made of some kind of black metal, could be _adamantium_? Orestes (Robt. G.) Brother Lucious casts _guidance_ on Crow and then he tries to lift the helmet off the armor. Roll initiative. Orestes (Robt. G.) After we all stink rolling initiative (nothing higher than a 10), the armor headbutts Crow and tries to slice him (both attempts miss). Orestes swings his quarterstaff hitting it for 6, but misses with the open hand. Nox pokes at it, but misses. Brother Lucius rears back and hits the armor with a mace for 6. Ash swings her quarterstaff and misses with a 14, as her newly-found staff bounces off the armor. Vargas fires off a _magic missile_ and hits for 13 points. Crow two-hands his sword right into the armor for 7 points. Snogmaul looks about the room to see if anything enters, and readies an action to engage. The sarcophagus opens up and IT"S FULL OF TEETH attacking Snogmaul and barely misses. Orestes (Robt. G.) At the end of the round, Snogmaul hits the sarco with a shortsword for 6pts. The armor punches Crow for 5, and then headbutts him for 6, taking him down. Orestes tries to hit the armor twice and misses. Nox reaches over, pokes at it, and misses. Brother Lucius casts _cure wounds_ and the armor whips around trying to hit him. Lucius is cured 8 points. Ash misses with her staff and her fist bounces off as well. Vargas fires another _magic missile_, hitting it for 10 and the armor collapses! Crow wheels around and smashes the sarcophagus for 15. Snogmaul sticks it for 4 points. The mimic bares its fangs and takes a huge bite out of Snogmaul for 8 points and its acid does another 5, taking Snogmaul down. Orestes (Robt. G.) Orestes wheels around and smacks the mimic with his staff for 5, while Nox impales the mimic for a whopping 12 points! Brother Lucius does a _cure wounds_ on Snogmaul, healing him for 14 points - he's up! Ash chucks a dart at the mimic and sticks it for 7. Vargas casts _fire bolt_ and deals 8 points. Crow slices it mightily for 14 points, taking it down! -EOC- Alden (Ray C.) You're a bunch of animals! Crow (Mark W.) we explore the tunnel in the wall, and find a cavern with a pool down below. Snogmaul explores a bit, and we decide we'll all investigate. Once we're down Ash tosses a couple of gobbets of Mimic near the poll to no apparent effect. Shortly however. Snog noticies that it looks like the soil has been chewed on. While we're looking at that a _gibbering mother_ crawls_ out of the pool and attacks Nox. It delivers a mighty bite and spits a goober of blinding spittle. The gibbering affects Crow and Orestes. Several attacks go off doing random amounts of damage. Crow (Mark W.) Snogmaul backs away towards the tunnel. Crow fails to recover from the insanity and runs back towards the entrances. Lucius heals Nox for 11. Orestes recovers and whacks it. Nox too recovers and pokes it with a spear. Ash hits it with a staff, and then Snogmaul kills it. Crow (Mark W.) The gibbering mouther rested in the pool and we spend an hour dredging the pool for treasure. Crow (Mark W.) on our way ouyt Nox takes the wooly rhino skull and horn to make into a helmet. Crow (Mark W.) we get back to the Dorag and he thanks us, when we remind him that he owes us our birds back, and he tells us the live bird died. when we check, we find out it didn't die but only passed out from hunger. Alden (Ray C.) Nice Crow (Mark W.) When we get back to town, we turn over the cockatrice into House Telks and get our eight passages to Undertower plus 20 100 gp trade gems. We cash in the bags of cash for trade gems. Alden (Ray C.) Session over? GM (Kyle B.) Yep! GM (Kyle B.) Four encounters (2x hard, 1x medium, 1x easy), one minor quest completed = 15%+15%+10%+5%+5% GM (Kyle B.) 50% of a level to go with the 70% you had means everyone is now level 2.2 GM (Kyle B.) (also, we are switching back to the % system for xp if the above didn't make that obvious) GM (Kyle B.) hit points are take the average rounded up (so 4 for a d6, 5 for a d8, 6 for a d10) GM (Kyle B.) or roll live with the group, with the "DM special" of me rerolling for you if you don't like yours, but then you're stuck with mine GM (Kyle B.) most pesople took the averge, Peter rolled and got 7/8, Robert is still deciding